Together
by Lady Pixi
Summary: sometimes you just don't need words. that just made everything easier. more simple. though, that stupid grin could go away. [P5 universe, spoilers added. don't judge me. fluff. all the fluff.] [ProtagxMakoto]
1. The Plan

_I know to be there_  
 _When and where, I'll be there_  
 _You know what's to be said_  
 _We said out loud, we never said_

 **11/13**

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
He just laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets like normal. That silly half grin on his face with those amused eyes. Sometimes it drove me insane. It was almost as if he just _knew_ what to do. He didn't even need to say anything. Half the time, he didn't even need to make any expression. It was those eyes. Those amazing, wonderful, soulful eyes. They somehow always got a reaction out of me. Usually the one he was wanting. Ugh.

"H-hey! Don't laugh!" And of course, he just laughed more. As always. "Ren, it's not funny. Come on, we can't fall behind in school."  
"I'm sure I'll just do fine with all the help you have given me."

God dammit. I couldn't stop the color flaring in my cheeks. It did nothing but get that grin bigger on his face. One of these days, I was going to punch that stupid smile off his face for making me feel as if I'm... No. I wouldn't do that. I liked how he made me feel. Not being so calm and in control was a breath of fresh air. He just did that to me. I let him. Maybe I just like being a little girl with a crush. Well, it was beyond a crush now, right? All I could do was give a smile, looking at my hands that were now sitting in my lap smoothing out my skirt.

"Well, since we're not studying now, would...would you like to do something else?"  
"Let's go up to my room. Futaba can't spy on us that way."  
There was quickly a ping from both of our phones to let us know said Futaba was listening in and giving some protest. I couldn't help but to laugh.  
"Good night, Futaba-chan."

We gathered our school belongings, shoving them into our bags. Before I could grab mine, Ren did, slinging both over his should with ease. Mine was a bit heavier, but it wasn't like he couldn't handle it. We were Phantom Thieves, after all. With his other hand, he turned me around, practically pushing me up to his room. The color on my face just grew more red. Not because of the motion of what he just did. More like the meaning of the space had changed. It was no longer simply our hideout or Ren's bedroom. It was like our own little space to hide from the world, from everyone. There was no one but us. I think we both liked it that way.

He placed our bags on the table next to the stairs. I instinctively went to my spot on the couch. Morgana had left earlier. He always just knew to leave. For us to have our own privacy was extremely nice. It was even better that neither Morgana or Futaba told the others the nature of our relationship. Though, I would not be shocked if the later was gathering all the info she could to use it in some sort of blackmail later. That girl scared me more than most shadows.

My attention was grabbed the second he sat down next to me. His hands had slipped from his pockets. It didn't take too much longer for one of his to find one of mine. Our fingers just meshed together almost like ritual. My head leaned against his arm, a satisfied sigh slipping from me. There were no words. Just silence. And for some reason, the silence felt like all the words we ever needed to say.

I felt a deep breath from him before the distinct light press of lips against my forehead. A smile took hold of my lips. There was no color that flushed my face. I had gotten over that by now. Words were really where I got embarassed. Ren knew that. But then again, he was already pretty quiet. I found myself becoming that way when it was just the two of us in private. Did we really need to say anything?

I felt a shudder go through his body. My head turned, eyes looking up into his. There was a distant, almost sad look in his eyes. Ren might not know it, but those eyes constantly gave away his emotions even if he didn't mean to. It was hard to push anything past me. Though, I knew what it probably was about because I felt it, too. My hand closed around his tighter. Ren noticed, his eyes looking down at me. They softened as he smiled, the worry still there though. I didn't really notice what I was doing until I was in his lap, my arms tightly around him.

"I want you to be careful, okay?" I whispered against his neck. "I don't know what I would do if something were to go wrong."  
"You don't need to worry about me. I've faced worse than this, Ma-"  
"Promise me you'll come home. _Promise_ me, okay?"  
There was silence. His arms tightened around me. I knew he was just as afraid as I was. Though, it was childish for me to think my fear was anywhere near his. It wasn't the rest of us putting our lives on the line for this plan to work. It was Ren. It was always Ren. All we could do was have faith Sis would listen to his story and believe it.  
"Ren?"  
"I promise, Makoto. I promise."

 **11/20**

Why couldn't I stop myself from being afraid? Why did I feel as if the whole world was crashing down on me? This was part of the plan. He was supposed to get caught. We needed to fool that monster. We _had_ to do this. Then, why did my heart feel as if it was breaking?

"Ren..."  
I held my breath as I listened. Though, my mind was far from where it should have been. I didn't care if I dropped everything around me. The only thing I could think of was that goofy smile. Those soulful eyes.  
"It can't be..."

But it wasn't real. They were meeting up tomorrow. It couldn't have been real. I knew that if anyone could convince Sis that we weren't the real bad guys, it was Ren. Just one look into his eyes could show the truth in any of his words. Things just had to go okay, right? _Right?_

"Niijima-senpai? Is everything okay?" came a quiet voice behind me.  
I turned to see a first year, his eyes big and bright. He looked worried, eyes moving from my belongings all over the ground to me. I probably looked rather disraveled from my normal appearance. Just another thing Ren did to me. If he were here, he'd probably give me that stupid grin. The only thing I could do was smile. I nodded to the younger student.  
"Yes, thank you. Just had my mind on a few things. A text sort of scared me." I even gave a fake laugh to prove it more.  
"Do you need any help?" he asked me, smiling.  
"No, thank you. I'll sort it out on my own. Have a nice evening."

I watched him shuffle away. No one ever saw me like this. Well, I shouldn't say no one. My friends have. It's just that...they weren't here right now. I'm sure I would have gotten teased by Ryuji and Ann. Haru would have picked up everything by now. Yusuke would have his head in the clouds while Morgana looked on from Ren's bag.  
"Ren..."  
Why does thinking about him make my chest hurt?  
"You better have succeeded."

 **11/21**

Sitting around was nearly unnerving. It didn't help that everyone else was on edge as well. Morgana and Ryuji kept teasing each other with Ann interrupting them. As usual. That was frustrating enough while I sat there with my hands moving up and down against my legs in order to keep myself calm. I would catch a glance from Haru every now and then. I'm sure she knew along with Futaba and Morgana. She just stayed quiet. It was actually rather comforting to have friends respect your personal space. If Ryuji knew, things would be more complicating then they already were.

Then my sister's voice came from downstairs. I felt my heart rise from my stomach. If she was here, that meant he was alive. It had to be the case. There was no other reason Sis would be here. I waited as everyone walked down. Haru waved me in front of her. I've always wondered if there was a end to her bubbly kindness. I just gave her a smile, keeping my hands clenched in front of me to keep myself together.

Boss was gone. It was just us and Sis. I could hear her speaking. I tried to listen despite the pounding in my ears. Then, the door opened. My eyes saw him. He was bruised, obviously beaten. I saw the exaustion in his face, but the overwhelming relief in those eyes. It was as if the world stopped. Ann and Ryuji rushed forward. I expected nothing else. They were the first two outside of Morgana. I hung back. It was a safe distance away to keep myself in check as well as calm down. I really wish it would have been me beside him.

Of course, I would have to wait for my turn. Even explain things to Sis and Boss. Everything worked out like it was supposed to. Blah blah blah. At least it was a good distraction. I could take my mind off of Ren's close death and focus on explaining what we did. I won't lie when I say having Sis finally on my side felt amazing. I didn't have to focus my attention on Ren's wounds. Or hugging him. Or trying to make every hurt disappear. Or ease my own anxiety. Those stupid eyes of his looking at me with such admiration. It took a lot to even keep a straight face with his compliments. His stupid compliments.

His stupid, wonderful, amasing eyes.

Of course, I knew I made a slip up. The way he looked at me when I showed my worry that the plan could have failed. Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I... No. Maybe it was time to stop pretending that I'm always this strong girl. I let him the worry in my eyes and the fear in my heart.

'I was so afraid...'  
'Me too."  
'I don't know what I could have done if you...'  
'I'd never leave you. Not like that.'  
'Don't you ever allow me to put you up to something this stupid again.'

He gave me a small smile, pushing that unruly hair away from his eyes. I let out a little sigh, turning my attention fully to the topic at hand. We whould have plenty of time to speak after this was done. Well, that is if Sis let me stay a little longer. Hopefully Ren told her everything...


	2. The End

_My premonition of the world comes to me_  
 _A sun in your hands from the middle life_  
 _Says I'm alright_

 **11/22**

The walk from the station to Leblanc was slightly painful. I was making sure to not rush, but at the same time, my mind wondered how he would take it if I did not rush. Sis did not ask about any information when we were home last night. I wonder if he even told her about us. I doubt it would be a problem. She brought him back to us, to me, alive. Alive. Ren was alive. I walked into the coffee shop. Boss was reading the paper as usual. Ren stood behind the counter with him, brewing some coffee. Both looked at me when I entered. Boss gave the same smile he always did.

"Shop's all yours. Make sure you lock up."  
"T-thank you," I mumble, blushing slightly.

He just waved us off, going out the front door and flipping the sign to close. Ren finished the coffee he was making. I had a feeling it was for us since we were the only ones there. He moved to the door, locking it. My eyes could not stop following him. The bruises still looked painful from the night before. How could he stand them? The next thing I knew, his arms were around me, pulling me in close. I couldn't help but to sigh a long breath of relief. The last two days did not happen. They couldn't have.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs. Morgana is spending the day with Futaba. We have this all to ourselves for the evening."  
That was right. School was over. I wasn't expected home for a while. Or at least, if I was, Sis wouldn't bat an eyelash at the mention of Phantom Thief stuff. At least that was on our side.  
"Makoto?"  
"Hm?"  
My eyes looked up. Ren had moved away from me. The apron was hung and coffee was now in his hands. I couldn't help but to blush.  
"Sorry. Things on my mind."  
"Am I part of those things?" he asked, cocking that grin.  
"No, I'm pretty sure you're all those things."  
My boldness caused him to laugh. I couldn't help but to smile back.  
"Come on. Coffee will get cold."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I followed him up, dumping my bag on the stairwell table before sitting down on the couch. He handed me the cup before kicking over a smaller table. I did my best to just focus on the warm flavor of the choice coffee. It tasted as amazing as usual. I never expected anything else out of Boss or Ren. By the time I had drank half of it, Ren took his first few sips. I merely watched him. It was clear he was still a little sore. I could see the way his brows scrunched when a particular spot shot pain through him. His eyes stayed rather blank though. That alone scared me. I'm sure mine were easy to read the second he turned to look at me.

"Makoto, I-"  
He shut his mouth, turning his head to look forward again. He took another sip of coffee. Something was clearly on his mind. Probably just as much as something was on mine. I just couldn't hold back what I wanted to say anymore. Putting the cup down with a little more force then I would have liked, I took the cup out of his hands. Next thing I knew, I was in his lap, arms tightly around his neck. His body grew ridged for a second or two. I tried to keep it bottled in like everything else I felt. Like with Sis, with feeling Useless. If my Persona taught me anything, it was that I should be more true to myself. And when his arms tightened around me tighter than I have ever felt before, nothing could stop the tears from flowing.

"I was so scared. I know this was my plain. I know we had to do it. I just...never let me put you through anything like this again!"  
"Shh," he cooed in my ear, his lips grazing the side of my head. "Everything worked out. I'm here, sore, but safe. And it was thanks to that wonderfully beautiful mind of yours."  
I laughed. "I'm too clever for my own good."  
"Yes, you are."

I couldn't help but to laugh more. One of his hands moved soothlingly up and down my back. I suddenly felt rather selfish. Something bothered him and I was too busy trying to get my own emotions in check. Screw it. Let them go out of control. With his next kiss to the side of my head, he received a soft one against his neck. Ren froze, almost as if he couldn't believe it. I was barely comfortable with the whole kissing thing. It took me nearly two weeks to hold his hand. Yet, here I was, sitting in his lap, no straddling him, holding onto him tightly with no intention of letting go. I think he felt the same when those arms grew a little tighter. I felt a hand move through my hair, brushing some of the more wild strands behind my ear.

"I-I was...afraid,"he whispered. "What if I never convinced your sister of the truth? Her heart wouldn't have changed. You would have suffered. You could have been arrested. I..."  
He grew quiet, holding me closer. His face pressed against my shoulder. I could feel his body shudder. Never had any of us seen him waver. As Joker, Ren was calm, collected, brave, cocky and a little bit arrogant. I guess that was why I was there. I kept him from doing something extremely stupid. But the Metaverse had it's way to bring out the rebel in us all. The reality of it though was that when we weren't there, we were just looked at as kids. If we didn't follow the rules, we were troublemakers.

Troublemakers were afraid, too.

"Do you always have to think about being the hero?" I mumbled, making sure he caught the humor in my voice.  
He laughed, the grip he held on me loosening slightly. "When it comes to you? Of course. Queen can't always be that slightly reckless woman outside of the Metaverse."  
"And Joker shouldn't always be a cocky airhead."  
"I take offense to that."  
I could feel the grin against my neck. He wasn't offended in the slightest. I couldn't help but to grin right back. I pulled back slightly, still close enough that he wouldn't have to let go too much. Eyes looked into eyes. Both smiles had faded. Whatever fear I had just vanished. He looked as if he was about to say something. His mouth opened slightly, but closed. With a hmm, his hand gently moved to my neck and pulled me in.

This wasn't our first. It wasn't our second or third. But each time felt new. I don't know how he did it. Though, I didn't have a mini heart attack like I did with the others. I just closed my eyes and returned it. Soft and slow. That's how everything was between us. We rushed head first into danger all the time. Ren most of all. Sometimes it was just nice to go slow and taste the lingering effcts of coffee on his lips.

"You use way too much cream," I whispered when I pulled back, resting my forehead against his.  
"I'm not as gutsy as you, miss black coffee."  
I couldn't help but to laugh.

 **12/5**

I could not help but to laugh out loud about his failure to impress me with his video game skills. They were lacking horribly. He could take out a shadow and fake his death, but Ren could barely outwit a video game. I don't know why I thought it was so funny. A little bit of me felt as if he did it on purpose to get me to laugh. Those gray eyes looked at me with a hint of amusement. I couldn't help but to wonder what he was thinking.

"I give up. Clearly video games do not belong in my list of skills."  
"You can't put them on an application anyway. Then again, you can't put 'lock picking' and 'stealing hearts' on one either."  
"I don't know, I think I've done pretty good with the 'stealing hearts' thing. Wouldn't you agree?"  
My face grew pink and he knew it. Ren just wrapped his arm around me, pulling me like I weighed nothing towards him. Next thing I knew, we were sitting on the couch, lips together. He just had to show off. Not like it wasn't wanted though. Things were getting more open. Well, just between us. I preferred it like that. I think Ren did as well considering he never mentioned it outside of between us. It just made things easier.

"Mmm. Coffee," I heard him mumble after a few minutes. "I make some amazing coffee."  
"Hmm. You could put that on an application."  
He burst out in laughter, leaning back against the couch. I just smiled. There was some footsteps up the stairs. I wasn't paying too much attention to that as I was looking at Ren's face. It wasn't until I heard the shocked noise from Haru that everything seemed to freeze. I could feel the color in my face, my eyes wide. She looked between the two of us.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I could come back later."  
Ren just chuckled. I found myself scooting off of his lap, hands smoothing out the wrinkles in my skirt as I sat next to him. My ears felt as if they were going to burn off.  
"It's fine, Haru. We were just playing a game. Well, I was. And failing at it."  
I knew I should have spoken, but my embarassment was taking over everything. It seemed Ren had it under control. It wasn't until he took my hand in his that I calmed down a bit. I looked up at him. He was just giving me that grin, that stupid, amazing, adorable grin. Yet, it was extremely comforting.  
"You couldn't even get passed the third level," I teased back, giving him my own smile.  
"It's not an easy game."  
"I'll remember that, _Leader_."  
There was a giggle from Haru as she sat down on the chair she pulled up towards the little table. "So, how long has this been going on?" She asked.

At least Ren wasn't about to hide in a corner from embarassment to explain everything to her.

 **12/24**

My eyes shot to Ren. The pain in my head was excruciating. It seemed it was affecting us all. It had to have been the Holy Grail. We were battling him one second than standing in Shibuya the next. Did we fail? His eyes meet mine. Fear. That was the only emotion I could gain from them. One by one, we began to disappear.  
"Morgana, what did we do wrong...?"  
Just like that I faded.

But where did I go? I opened my eyes to a jail cell. I slowly stand, my body protesting every move. For some reason, I didn't care. I just cound not find the willpower to have any interest in where I was. We _failed_. Not only that, but it seemed as if our failure brought along our...  
"Ren..."

Would I ever see him again? I leaned back against the cell wall. I wouldn't see him again. Whatever afterlife this was, it wouldn't bring me back to him. Ever. Yet, I just couldn't overlook our failure. Maybe this is what we deserved to fail. My eyes closed slowly. The only thing I could see were his eyes. Wide, full of fear. And I was the one he was looking at. I bit my lip, shifting my body slightly. My hands came together as they rested against my legs. Out of everything and everyone, it was me he saw.

I didn't matter though. We failed. Everything we had done was meaningless. Maybe it was for the best that I didn't get myself involved with the Phantom Thieves. If I would had just followed orders like everyone else wanted me to, maybe this wouldn't have happened. I could have stopped it all before it got to this point. I could have saved all of our lives. I could have...

Footsteps. My eyes looked up sheepishly to see him. I felt my heart swell in my chest. He was alive. That meant...were we all alive? I saw the emotion in his eyes, but this wasn't Ren. This was Joker. We still had a job to do.  
"Come with me."


	3. The Sacrifice

_You said you don't have to speak_  
 _I can hear you_  
 _I can feel all the things you've ever felt before_

 **12/24**

It was over. All of it. Over. Done. The end. I don't know whether or not I felt relieved or happy. It meant that we didn't have to keep going in and changing Palaces. It meant that we could go back to normal. But was there a normal anymore? Could things even go back to the way they were before we became the Phantom Thieves? I think there was this quiet bond between all of us that knew things were different now. We were not the same people as we were before. There was a lot of good. I just felt a hole now. What did that mean? And Morgana... Morgana was gone.

I couldn't just go home. There was so much on my mind. The snow was falling softly. It was all over. Biting my lip, I pulled out my phone, sending the one person that could make things a bit easier a message. I just could not find the will to head home on my own. Not only that, Sis would probably be busy with work and I'd end up alone. That was just something I did not want to deal with at the moment. Heart pounding in my chest, I was beyond pleased when Ren agreed. I felt a bit selfish, needy even. He probably didn't care though. So, I wondered my way towards him, to where he said he was.

Though, something seemed off when I approached. Ren was just looking down towards his feet. It was bad enough that he no longer had the company of Morgana. Something else happened. My worry increased by the time I reached him. My hand slowly reached out, pulling his from his pocket. Ren looked at me, startled at first. That was short lived as our fingers entwined and a smile lightened his face.  
"Something troubling you?" he asked me.  
"I should be the one asking you that."  
He just shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's head to Leblanc."

The walk, the train ride, the walk to the cafe, it was all in silence. He refused to let go of my hand though. In a way, there was a huge comfort in it. I wasn't too sure what was going to happen in the future with the Metaverse gone. I also was just terrified as to what he was thinking. Ren always thought about everyone else, first and foremost. If something ever bothered him, he just kept it in. Was what was going on in his head far too much to keep hidden this time?

I practically collapsed on the couch when we got to his room. I didn't realise how exhausted I actually was. Ren wasn't too far behind. I immediately dropped my head against his shoulder, our hands linking together once again. I remember us talking about something. I can't remember what exactly. In the long run, I don't think it was too important. He was hiding something from me. He was hiding something and I knew it. Even when I was leaving to go home, I just felt something was wrong.

I don't know what is worse: listening to a lie or refusing to push for the truth.

 **12/25**

Broken. That's how I felt that morning. I had come home after Sis. She looked at me with a bit of guilt. I think she knew in some way or another. I don't know to what extent of our relationship Sis knew about, but she knew I was with him. I think that was what made her the most guilty in the morning. Especially at breakfast while I pondered my previous evening with Ren. Neither one of us looked as if we slept too well. I never pressed though. Something I was just so good at. It was Sis that began it all.

"Makoto, were...did you sleep well last night?" she asked, clearly holding something.  
I shrugged. "I slept. I don't know how well. I just can't believe it's all over."  
I notice Sis' face change. The questionable look could not be stopped as it formed across my face.  
"I have something I need to do this morning. I was hoping you would come with me."  
"Sure. Where are we going?"  
"Leblanc."

* * *

"There...there has to be another way!"

Sis sighed. "Makoto, I-"  
"No, no, I won't accept this as the only answer. I refuse. Not after everything we've been through. Ren turning himself will not solve a thing."  
"Makoto."  
"No!"

I felt his arms wrap around me. Gentle as always, his eyes filled with regret. I don't know why he felt sorry. None of this was just his fault. Though, there was another silent conversation between us with just glances. I couldn't help but search through his eyes for the rebel I knew.  
'You don't have to do this.'  
'Yes, I do.'  
'Why?!'  
'No one else can.'  
I closed my eyes, burying my face against his chest. I felt him breath in deep, exhaling slowly. I don't remember what part it was that finally broke me. It could have been the gentle kiss to my forehead or what he finally said to me after. I knew that this was the only way to get justice for all that Shido had done. I knew that. Maybe I was just selfish. Maybe...

"I can't have you waste your future with a little black mark like mine. It has to be me, Makoto. This is the final move I have to make to get my justice."  
"I know," I whispered. "I jus-"  
"I love you."  
"I...I love you, too."

* * *

I stared long and hard at the coffee cup in my hand. There were no more tears. I felt almost numb, like I did before I became a part of the Phantom Thieves. No one had said anything once Sis and Ren left. Boss just made coffee for myself and Futaba. I don't even recall Futaba drinking it. I only remember her crying. I remember everyone else coming into the cafe. I remember their faces, their reactions. I don't remember the words at first. I felt their heartbreak as strongly as my own. Ren meant something to all of us. He was our leader, our strength. It was him who saved us. That's when we decided to save him.


End file.
